fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 35
Taro Dies! BRK's Defeat is the thirty-fifth of Council of Creators. It was written by BigRandomKaiju. Plot It was a a calm morning in the city, birds were chirping, the wind was calm, the sun made people feel warm, the bees continued to polinate flowers, but things were different at the Bar. “BRK don't you think you should stop playing Animal Crossing for a bit? You've been playing it for 3 straight days”. Said Koopa in a worried tone. “Yeah, he's right ,BRK. I know that it's an awesome game, but even I wouldn't play it for 3 days without getting a break and what would you do if a kaiju attacked?.”. Said Nerd. “Nah, It won't happen just relax.”. Exclaimed BRK still with his face on front of his New Nintendo 3Ds. “Alright if ya say so.”. Said Scoobs. While BRK continued playing Cdr turned on the TV and it showed a news report that Tyrant was attacking the city. “I think that we should go.”. Said Indominus. “Alright this is gonna be fun”. Said Cdr even though fully knowing of what Tyrant can do, but it wouldn't matter due to most newer Tyrants being “weaksauce”. While the others were preparing to go Mosu, Wolf and John notices that BRK was still playing and they all asked. “So, are you ready to go and fight the ugly bastard”. “Nah, I'll stay here and if you guys need help I'll go and help” Replied BRK relaxed while people were being murdered. “Ok, then (though I know that some crazy sh#t will happen)” Replied Scoobs. When the Creators reached the city they were immediately attacked by none other than, Alien Temperor. “So, the little wannabe heroes have come to defeat my newest kaiju!” Exclaimed Temperor. “Pfffft, we've seen stronger kaijus and aliens”. Said Indominus followed by Nerd saying “ROASTED”. “Wait..., you think that you are strong enough to defeat my Dai-Choju? HAHAHAHAHA, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!”. Temperor laughed, but soon realizes that they are being serious. “...Well, then we shall see that...”. As soon as Temperor finished talking, Tyrant attacked the Creators with everything that he got making them go against buildings. “Damn, I've never seen this prick in my life, but he sure is strong.”. Right after Scoobs finished talking he got tackled by Tyrant making be sent flying against Koopa making both not able to fight. “Damn this Mega Faggot is stronk like communism!”. Exclaimed Mosu. Both Mosu and Wolf charge head first against Temperor pinning him down and unleashing various attacks on him, but soon they got thrown away by Tyrant's Mace Chainmaking them unable to fight. While still playing Animal Crossing, BRK decides to look at the screen and sees both John and Indominus attacking, both where landing various hits on Tyrant, but when the “clusterf#ck” of beams ended Tyrant simply appeared out of a cloud of smoke and laughed at what he considered a pathetic excuse for an attack and tail slaps them aside. BRK, sees his friends being blasted way by both and says to himself. “Ummm, they seem to be getting their asses kicked. Maybe, I should help? Ummmmmmm, NAH they'll be fine.”. And once again BRK continued playing. Now only 2 Creators are left standing, Nerd charges against Tyrant and with one slash made by his sword he destroyed Tyrant's horn and destroying his pride making the Dai-Choju go on a rampage and throwing Nerd miles away until he fell on the sea, but this gave enough time for Cdr in his Gamera to attack and blast Temperor away, but in the end he met the same fate as Nerd and was thrown into the sea. Once again BRK looks at the TV and sees all of the other Creators were defeated and decides that he wants to help the other, but is too scared to do something and is soon interrupted by Terry the Dodo Bird who was sleeping and snored. This made BRK think that Terry wanted him to fight Temperor and Tyrant. BRK jumped off the couch and runned to the scene, slamming the door waking up Terry making him confused on what just happened, but right after he fell asleep again. Soon, BRK arrives and as soon as he lands he runs to fight both monsters. BRK as Taro punches his way through Tyrant to reach Temperor, but is stopped by Tyrant forced to fight him. Just like in the start Tyrant used all off his attacks at the same time against , but is soon interrupted, by BRK who used the Storium Beam against the ground making him be stucked in the groundand unable to move. BRK kicks Temperor, but is stopped by Temperor's whips and is thrown against the ground making a crater which made other buildins fall on innocent civilians that were watching the fight killing them all and let Tyrant get out of the hole he was stuck in. “Heh... You are a lot weaker, than the Taro I fought against, but that won't matter because you'll be the first one to be killed...”. Temperor and Tyrant started to throw BRK around destroying more buildings and killing more people. Until Koopa and Scoobs hit both Temperor and Tyrant alowing for BRK to use his new technique.. “ALRIGHT! Let's do this. This is my seecret technique, Storium Kamikaze!”. Exclaimed BRK. “Wait...WHAT?!”. Said all of the Creators at the same. Temperor and Tyrant tried to flee but both were kicked to the ground and were grabbed by BRK as he started to use his new attack and ten seconds later BRK used all of his power and obliterated both of them, but he soon started to realise that his Color Timer wasn't red or blue, it had a grey-ish color and it was starting to crack. Soon his Protectors also started cracking and after a while it BRK was back in his normal form. “Well, I just... I used all of my energy and now I can't transform into Taro.” Said BRK. “What the f#ck just happened?”. Asked Scoobs, Indominus and John confused. “Well, I shall get going without my powers I would just be a stone in your shoes. So, see ya'll another time.”. When all the others were going to say goodbye to BRK they noticed that he disappeared and decided to head back to the bar. “Should we demolish BRK's room and transform it into a karaoke room?”. Asked an excited and confused Mosu. “Yeah, sure!” Replied Scoobs, Cdr and Nerd. The others simply facepalmed. THE END Appearences Council of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Koopa * BRK * Scoobydooman90001 * MosuFan2004 * Wolfzilla * JohnGojira * Indominus Rex 2016 * SuperNerd * Terry the Dodo Bird Kaiju * Alien Temperor * Tyrant Trivia * In the original draft of this episode. BRK was supposed to die and later be substituted by a new character, but the idea was scrapped. * Yes, the name of the attack really is "Storium Kamikaze" and yes it's based on the suicide attack. * Terry was the most important character in this episode because he's cute as fluff. * Hokuto Black King's absence in this episode is due to the writer not having any ideas for him. Category:Fanfiction Category:BRK's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2